First Impressions Can Be Changed
by Aiiro-bara
Summary: Tsukiko is the elder sister of an aquaintence of the team. She is also the Key. The key to something that could change the world. HieiBotan YusKei KuwYuk KuraKuro. Rated for language, violence, light slash, and some alcohol & drug use.
1. New friends, Bitter Grudges

First Impressions Can Be Changed

Disclaimer. I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here. (Yes, I will put some cameos in this possibly. The disclaimer to the individual owners of said characters will be given credit at the beginning of the chapters.)

Edited for content and some plot holes as of October 28, 2005. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 1

Tsukiko woke up abruptly to the harsh beeping of an alarm clock. She came to the ningenkai whenever the king, her stepfather, was in a particularly foul mood. She had been in the ningenkai for the past two days and now was the time to put her ningen disguise to the test. She has heard that the Reikai Tantei resided in the city as well so she had to be careful that they did not discover her identity or she would be handed back over to her stepfather. She had used Tokyo as her refuge, her sanctuary, for the past thousand years. She had grown incredibly comfortable in the ever-changing city. When she first came here, she was surrounded by a small city and few large buildings. Since then, she watched as Tokyo developed into the thriving metropolis it now is. In the past fifty years or so, she had been coming more and more often and found that, in order to stay inconspicuous, she needed to attend a ningen school.

This was the predicament that she found herself in today. She was required to go to school to ease any suspicions anyone would have of her and to keep her from insane boredom in her apartment. She stood, wishing she was still back in her blankets as it was a frigid autumn morning, and made her way to her closet. She grabbed the Sayashiki uniform that hung limply over her chair and headed into the small bathroom.

Looking up at the mirror, she saw a pale face surrounded by light, lilac-purple hair with dark, almost blackish, purple eyes. She turned the tap on in the shower and slowly stripped herself of her night garments. As she stepped into the shower, the heat enveloped her and she drifted off in thought.

_Why is it that every time things are going well, **he** gets pissed at me? It's not like he can blame me for hating him for what he's done to me. It's as if the entire Makai is at his disposal. If he really wanted me in his court, as a simple plaything for his sick amusement, he would have sent his armies after me already. I'm rather lucky that he despises my company or I would have hell to pay to Koenma if **he** sent his goons to this world. I'm being silly, I should just calm down before I totally lose it, I don't want to appear too paranoid at school, it is the first time I've gone in about ten years._

She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and quickly dried off. Pulling the uniform roughly over her head, she headed out of the bathroom to find something to ease the pains in her stomach. A bagel sounded good. As she went about eating said bagel, she searched desperately for anything she might need during the day. Eventually she gave up her search and resigned herself to putting on her shoes and heading out to find her own way to the school.

"Aww, but Keiko, I don't want to go to school damn it!" A childish male voice called from down the hall.

"No buts Yusuke! You're going to school and that's final! You haven't gone for the past two days!" Said a commanding, feminine voice from about where the other voice was. Tsukiko assumed that this was Keiko's voice and the boy complaining was Yusuke. The name 'Yusuke' sounded familiar but Tsukiko couldn't quite place where she had heard it.

"Why though? Why can't I just stay at home?" Yusuke whined.

"Your mother pays for your tuition, thus you must go. Enough said." Keiko barked.

"Ow ow ow ow! Stop it, you're hurting me!"

"Serves you right. Come on, let's go."

With that final comment, the argument was over and Tsukiko assumed that the boy named Yusuke was being dragged down the hall. Pity, but it did serve him right. She didn't even have to go to a school but still she went. "Some people apparently never learn," she murmured to herself wondering where she had heard the ningen boy's name before. _Damn, that's going to bug me all day now . . . _ she thought to herself.

She followed the pair to school. She assumed that they went to the same school she was enrolled in because Keiko was wearing the exact same _thing_ she was. A safe distance away, she watched the pair as they entered the school grounds. The boys already on the grounds parted for Yusuke and the girls all clustered around Keiko, who had left Yusuke's side just a few moments earlier. A quick scan of the grounds gave her a general idea of where the registration office would be, but she decided to ask someone instead. She might get some useful information on the school's social hierarchy and who to look out for.

Almost three seconds later, a tall, dim-looking, orange-haired boy walked up to her and said, "I guess you are new here. I'll show you to the office. I'm Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Hm, not as dim as you look or am I just going seriously delusional?" came Tsukiko's sarcastic reply.

"Good eye, most people don't figure out how dim he is until they actually have spent five minutes around him." Came a voice from behind her. It was Yusuke.

"How could I miss it? He radiates stupidity," said Tsukiko dryly as she inched away.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, noticing her move.

"Getting away from you, I don't want to find out if your stupidity is contagious." She snapped.

Yusuke laughed, "If it was contagious, I would have caught it by now. Come on, I'll show you the office so you can get your schedule."

"How do I know you didn't catch it, dumbass?" She retorted as she shrugged and followed Yusuke to the office where she met a secretary. The woman gave her a slip of paper with some printing on it. She looked at it and was unable to figure out what the chart meant. Yusuke saw her frustrated and confused face and held his hand out for the slip of paper. He looked at it briefly and said, "It seems that you will be following me around the entire day, you're in all of my classes," he paused and realized something. "You know what, I never got your name and I didn't even bother to look."

She sighed, "Tsukiko."

"Gotcha. Now, we have . . . hmm; let me see that paper again."

"Don't tell me that you forgot your own schedule," Tsukiko groaned, rolling her eyes and handing over the paper.

"Heh, would you believe me if I said I didn't?"

"No."

"Thought so . . . Hmm, we have math first, then science, then PE, then art? I don't take art. You must have art while I have tech but don't worry, the classrooms are right next to each other. Anyways, back to business, after art you get a break with lunch, and then go have social studies, then you've got literature."

"Right then. Let's go," Tsukiko made to head off but was stopped by Yusuke standing in her way.

"Whoa, we don't have to go anywhere until the bell rings," Yusuke exclaimed, his eyes going wide at the thought of getting to class early.

"I don't want to have a huge fuss made when I get into the damned classroom, thus I feel that I need to get to the class early as to bring to the teacher's attention that I am new. I would go without you as your company is wearing on my nerves, but I don't know where anything is here. If you would be so kind as to show the classroom to me, you could be on your way as soon as I step inside the door." Tsukiko explained harshly, looking up at Yusuke, who she had just discovered was a good foot taller than her.

She remembered her earlier eavesdropping and the feeling that the name 'Yusuke' brought to her mind, it was as though a church bell was clanging inside her head but the echoes were so loud, she couldn't find the source. She stepped back and concentrated on seeing if he had any spirit energy visible to her. Naturally, as we all know, she found quite a bit and had to put on quite an act to keep from reacting.

"You coming or not?" Yusuke asked from the doorway to the halls.

"I'll be right there. Don't fret too much about it." said Tsukiko wryly. Yusuke nodded and began walking towards the classroom as soon as Tsukiko appeared next to him in the hallway.

* * *

About four hours later, and about twenty-five slaps by Yusuke's count as Tsukiko had been asked out at least that many times during the day. Art was just finishing up and the minutes seemed to crawl by. The class was good enough, but the teacher. . . She was a nightmare. It was as though she didn't seem to accept the fact that her students were _teenagers_ for the most part and were not quite used to being quiet for an entire hour. These ningens were beginning to grate on Tsukiko's nerves, their absolute ignorance of anything, especially art. It had always been an outlet for Tsukiko so only naturally, she had been annoyed at the ningens.

Kuwabara had been in her art class and was surprisingly apt at the subject. _I guess I underestimated his abilities. I'll have to remember never to do that again, it's not wise._ She thought to herself. The bell finally rang and the class filed out.

"So, how do ya like school so far?" A voice said from behind Tsukiko.

"They aren't that bad, it would be better though if people actually paid attention during class. It would keep the teachers from bitching too much," she replied.

"I dunno if that would work. Most people are content with goofing off." Kuwabara said.

"I saw your painting, it was actually pretty good. I actually underestimated you when I met you, that doesn't happen much." Tsukiko said.

"Eh, most people underestimate me. I guess I'm used to it. I dunno. . ." he said.

Tsukiko nodded in agreement then realized something. "If we don't hurry up, we'll be late to lunch. The lunch lines are always a bitch to go through when half the school's in it."

"Yeah!" With that comment, he runs off towards the cafeteria, leaving Tsukiko shaking her head.

"So sad, so very sad. . ." she mumbled to herself as she trudged to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukiko! Over here!" A voice called, it's owner waving his arms around so Tsukiko could see him.

"Ah, hi Urameshi." Tsukiko said, grinning and taking a seat across the table from him.

"What took you so long? Kuwabara came running out here about a minute ago and he's in your class."

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about things." She said, trailing off. _Like how pissed Koenma will get if he gets wind of my being here. That kid seriously needs to take a vacation; he takes his job way too seriously._ She thought, finishing her sentence.

"Okay, the line's over there if you want food." Yusuke said, waving to a girl who just entered the cafeteria. The girl came over, sat next to him, and then noticed Tsukiko.

"Hi, you must be Tsukiko. I'm Keiko. It's nice to meet you." Keiko said.

"Hey." She said as she grabbed a sketchbook, a pencil and began to draw. She looked up at Keiko every so often, but other than that, her eyes were fixed on her drawing. A noise from behind her signified Kuwabara's appearance.

"Huh, that's pretty good." He said.

"It's just a sketch." Tsukiko defended modestly.

"What is it?" Yusuke said, grabbing the book from Tsukiko's hands. "Woah, he's right you know. It is pretty good." He put the book down on the table for all to see. It was a picture of Keiko sitting on a rooftop looking at the stars overhead. There is an overall morose feel to it, but for some reason she is smiling. Near her, a shadow is standing in the doorway to the roof; the shadow is male and has slicked back hair.

When she sees this, Keiko's eyes widen and her jaw drops. She tries to say something, but is left speechless. When her voice returns, she says "I didn't know you could draw like that," she squints at the shadow in the picture, "Is that Yusuke?"

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Tsukiko asks

"No reason, just wanted to know if it was."

Across the cafeteria, the door opens and in rushes a red-haired boy in a uniform from a different school. He comes over to the four and says something to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The three run off through the door and Keiko sighs, "There they go again. I swear this happens every week."

"Where do they go?"

"Who knows, for all I know, they don't leave the city but. . ." Keiko's voice trails off and leaves the two in awkward silence. After about a minute of the silence, the bell rings for classes to begin. The two trudge off to their classes and spend the rest of the day in boredom.

Koenma began to reach for the communicator that he required Yusuke to wear at all times when the teen in question and the two accompanying him came through the door and took their seats before the toddler's desk.

"Spit it out, why are we here and why didn't you just send Botan to tell us?" Yusuke shouted.

"If you would calm down, I could tell you," he paused to see if they were listening and then continued, "Your mission is to find a demon and bring her to me. She is incredibly old and thus, is incredibly powerful no matter how little she uses her power. She is older than both Youko and I. She is part shape shifter and part shadow demon. Be careful, all of you. We don't want any of you getting too hurt by her. I didn't send Botan because she is busy ferrying souls and there wasn't enough time to make a video for you to watch."

"What's her name? Demons that old can't be without name." Kurama said.

"Tsukiko Kurosawa." The toddler said.

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun . . . the suspense, the pure suspense that comes from stuff you already know! Also, just if you're wondering, I haven't seen much of the anime, don't really like the job they've done. I like the manga better, it has better translations.

Next time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed_, Tsukiko is a demon wanted by the small ruler of the Reikai but who is she? Really?


	2. Twenty Questions, Part I

Disclaimer. I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here. (Yes, I will put some cameos in this possibly. The disclaimer to the individual owners of said characters will be given credit at the beginning of the chapters.)

A/N: If you were wondering, the part where Tsukiko summoned a portal will be explained in this chapter. Also, in case you were wondering, this fic is rated for future violence and swearing. Should you think that the rating should be raised, let me know and I will, depending on if the reason remains.

Edit: Just another note to everyone: Tsukiko will not be paired with anyone other than one of my own characters if she does ever get a significant other. I still have to decide her sexual preference.

Edited: November 10, 2005

Last time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed_

"What's her name? Demons that old can't be without name." Kurama said.

"Tsukiko Kurosawa." The toddler said.

"WHAT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.

* * *

Ch. 2 

"Let me get this straight, the new girl at my school is the demon we're after? Koenma, what the _hell_ are you playing at?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"If what you're saying is correct, then I suggest you find out where she lives and talk to her. Try to convince her to come see me. Do whatever you need but please, keep the violence to a minimum. I don't want to have to make up excuses as to why an entire street was blown up." Koenma said in a single breath.

"Fine, we'll go. But don't think we want to." Yusuke said, following Kurama and Hiei out of the office. A portal appeared in front of the four and they disappeared into it.

* * *

"Do you want me to walk home with you Tsukiko?" Keiko asked the shorter girl who shrugs and nods. "Alright, where do you live? I think I saw you this morning, but I'm not sure." 

"You probably did see me. I saw, more like heard, you dragging Yusuke to school. I followed you two to school because I didn't know the way." Tsukiko said quietly.

"So you live in Yusuke's building? That's interesting. Not many people that I know live there. Is anyone home, do you know?"

"No, nobody's home. I live alone, I'm not much of a people person."

"Aww, that's so sad," Keiko said as she looked up and saw two boys standing in front of them. One of them is tall and has long red hair and green eyes, the other is short and has spiky, dark hair and crimson eyes. "Hi Shuichi, Hiei. What are you two doing here?" She said to them.

"Not much just came to tell you that Yusuke's going to be kinda busy now, he's. . ." The red-haired boy trailed off at the sight of Tsukiko. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh, this' Tsukiko," at this, the two boys exchange glances, which are conveniently missed by Keiko, "she's new at school. I'm walking home with her. I'll see you two later, tell Yusuke he better be at school tomorrow." She finished as she walked off, Tsukiko following her slowly.

'**_Hiei, I think we may have a suspect.'_**

'**_Hn, she looked familiar.'_**

'_**I feel the same way, I cannot help but think that I have met her once before.' **'I don't think I'll mention that she's probably the same Tsukiko I knew when I was Yôko, that would be rather awkward, plus it would bring up painful memories when I try to explain.'_

'**_Let's go, I want to get this over with.'_**

'**_Sure.'_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Here." Tsukiko said, pointing at a door.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Keiko said, walking off down the hall.

"Right." Tsukiko muttered as she opens the door and walks into her small apartment. Once inside, she flopped onto the couch, sighing heavily. Keeping up a facade of being a human girl was more tiring than she thought.

She looked over at the clock and groaned, "Five thirty already?" She slid off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. Grabbing something from the refrigerator, she tossed it in the microwave and started it up. She poured herself a glass of water from the tap and leaned against the counter, absent-mindedly watching the food rotate in the microwave. Moments later, as she was taking the food out of the microwave, a buzzing sound rang throughout the small apartment.

"What now?" She set the food on the counter and walked to the door. She peered through the peephole and saw the tantei outside of her door, oddly distorted by the glass' shape.

"So, what brings you here? Toddler's orders?" Tsukiko asked dryly upon seeing four boys outside of her door.

"Yeah. We've gotta bring you back to his office. No idea why though." Yusuke said.

"Fine, I'll come. Just let me get my dinner first." Tsukiko said, shrugging as she opened the door further and retrieving the plate and a pair of chopsticks from the kitchen.

"I'll call for a portal." Yusuke mumbled in a bored voice as she shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Save it." Said Tsukiko, she waved her hand and a portal appeared. She stepped through it, followed by the others. They appeared in Koenma's office and, oddly enough, the little ruler was missing. They milled around, waiting for the young prince to come in, while Tsukiko took the chair behind the desk.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yusuke warned, warily watching the girl spin around in the chair.

"Why?" Tsukiko asked innocently.

"Koenma always throws a fit if he finds anyone sitting in his chair." He said.

"Fine, the kid deserves to be disciplined by someone other than his father." She replied.

"Tch, your eternity in hell." Yusuke quipped as said child walked into the room. The small prince failed to notice the girl sitting in his chair and walked over. He looked up and saw Tsukiko sitting in his chair.

"Where the HELL were you? We couldn't find you until Sugi told us that you had gone to Ningenkai."

"I was in Urameshi's apartment complex. As you would have known if you bothered to search properly." Tsukiko glared at the small god.

Koenma huffed in indignation, "Well excuse me. I haven't seen you for almost fifty years and I expected you to at least have gotten a new apartment this time. Why were you there anyways?"

The door to the office flies open and everyone's favourite blue haired ferry girl stands there, panting and holding an envelope in her hand. "Koenma-sama! King Ronin's sent another messeng- . . ." Botan begins quickly and out of breath. She stops when she sees Tsukiko slouching in Koenma's chair and Koenma glaring at her with his small arms crossed. "Tsukiko-sama, how nice to see you again. How've you been?"

"I've had better days. It's the usual events though. He decides to find me a mate so I can actually leave; I dislike the person he picks. So I go to the ningenkai." Tsukiko shrugs.

"Ah, so you're the reason everyone's been so busy 'round here." Botan says knowingly.

"Probably." Tsukiko admits.

"It figures though." Botan says.

"Shut up. I've got a headache. Masquerading as a high school senior does that to me. I really don't need anyone's shit. Just read the damn memo," Tsukiko growled, glaring at the ferry girl. Botan nodded in a show of surrender and quickly read off the message before bowing and leaving. Tsukiko slumped back into the chair.

"Are you going back to your home nee-chan? I could see if father is willing to let you stay as long as we keep your mother informed." Koenma asked, an eyebrow raised as he looks at Tsukiko.

"Eventually, but not any time soon. I have too much stuff to clear up before I return," she said, massaging her temples. She looked up and then her eyes darted to Koenma, hope brimming within them. "Wait, I can stay if father says so? I would need something to do so I don't get bored though."

Koenma looked intently at his sister's hope filled eyes as the small prince thought the situation over. He took a steadying breath and began, "I could possibly let you help with keeping the borders intact. If you want. We can go check with father."

"I'll come with you. There's no way you're facing him alone about something like this." She said defensively.

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke begins slowly, taking advantage of the lull in the conversation, "You're Koenma's sister from a different mother, your stepfather is after you because he wants you married off, and you want to do something so you don't go insane?" Tsukiko nodded her agreement. "I don't see why not Koenma."

"It may have something to do with the fact that her stepfather is threatening to march his armies against the ningenkai and reikai. Without King Enma's consent, the plan would fall apart." Kurama pointed out.

"He's right you know, I have no choice but to ask father. Tsukiko, I'll go tell him you're here and wish to speak with him. In the meantime, you can get to know the guys." Koenma said as he heads towards the door.

* * *

"It just so happens that I have no choice but to play 20 questions. Five questions each, no more. I'll answer your questions as truthfully as possible as long as you respect my privacy." Tsukiko said, waving her hand as the door snapped shut with her brother on the other side. 

"Alright, I'll start," Yusuke said, "What are you, exactly? We know you're part demon and part whatever Koenma is. But exactly what are you?"

Tsukiko sighed, she knew this was coming. "I'm, well, just that. My mother is one of the oldest living yôkai so I don't even know what she is. It's like she's some hodgepodge of different species. All I know is that I got some sort of odd telepathic ability, I can create weapons, I'm a shape shifter to some extent, and I can use illusions. My father is a god, so I'm not quite sure what I am," she grinned wryly at the bunch.

Kuwabara was up next. "How can you summon portals? Even Koenma needs to press buttons."

"That's because Koenma's lazy. He could summon portals if he wanted. Simple enough."

"When was the last time you left Makai?" Kurama asked.

"Uh, about ten years ago I think. I dunno." Tsukiko says shiftily, genuinely unsure about her last visit to the ningenkai. She turned to face Hiei, who was the only person who had yet to ask a question.

'**_How did you get out of the past arrangements onna?' _**came Hiei's voice in her head.

'**_Simple, my mother threatened him until he made a fuss about the dowry wanted being too high. He succeeded about three times unfortunately. Those poor bastards. . .'_** Tsukiko replied. Hiei's facade contorted into a slight frown when she told him that she had been married three times previously.

"Come on shrimp, we don't have all day." Said Kuwabara's impatient voice.

"I already answered his question Kuwabara. I suggest that you don't get impatient, it's not a good trait." Tsukiko snapped.

"My turn! Alright, what did Hiei ask you that we couldn't hear?" Yusuke said, an amused grin spreading across his face.

"How I got out of the marriage arrangements." Tsukiko said lethargically.

"And how did you manage that?" Kuwabara asked, eager to hear the answer.

"Bribery, threats, the works." She said, still not looking up at them.

"Who is your stepfather trying to set you up with this time?" Kurama asked, wanting to steer the conversation out of dangerous grounds.

"I don't know. I just heard that he was going to try to set me up again so I left."

'**_You hinted at them dying, how did this come to pass?' _** Hiei said in her head.

'**_Close your eyes and I'll show you.'_** She said into his mind. He reluctantly complied and a barrage of images attacked his mind.

* * *

A/N: Is anyone confused about that? If you are, please let me know. I'll explain if you are. If you want to flame, do so but please, let me know why you're flaming me. Don't just say "this story sucks" and be done. Let me know why so I can fix it. Arigato 

Next time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed _

Tsukiko reveals to Hiei how her past three arranged marriages ended and we get to finish our game of 'Twenty Questions.' Until next time.

Tsukiko: snorts Humph, More like "Piss Tsukiko Off."

Rose: -flat eyes- Chill. Out.

Koenma: She never does though.

Tsukiko: Shut up!

Koenma: Make me!

Rose: While they're fighting, why don't you review? Until next time, bye!


	3. Twenty Questions, Part II

Disclaimer. I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here. (Yes, I will put some cameos in this possibly. The disclaimer to the individual owners of said characters will be given credit at the beginning of the chapters.)

A/N: Thank you's to Black-Rose-Tsuki and Rosemage77 for reviewing. Sorry about the delay, school's been a bitch, damn projects, that and writer's block. I was stuck on the same thing for _days_. Also, my computer has been royally fucking up. Still can't access the internet so I have to post from the library. :grumbles: Let me know if you think I should raise the rating, I think it might just be a tad too low. Who knows:rolls eyes:To hell with that, just read the damn fic!

**WARNING**: This chapter contains **violence** and **swearing**. All those offended by either of those things can leave. These themes will be continued in the following chapters.

Last time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed_:

'**_How did you get out of the past arrangements onna?' _**came Hiei's voice in her head.

'**_Simple, my mother threatened him until he made a fuss about the dowry wanted being too high. He succeeded about three times unfortunately. Those poor bastards. . .'_**

-

'**_You hinted at them dying, how did this come to pass?' _**Hiei said in her head.

'**_Close your eyes and I'll show you.'_** She said into his mind. He reluctantly complied and a barrage of images attacked his mind.

-

Ch. 3

The inside of his eyelids disappeared and was replaced with a memory. He looked around and saw a grotesquely large demon looking predatorily at a younger-looking Tsukiko in a deep red kimono. The purple haired girl didn't seem to realize he was there and continued glaring at the demon in front of her. He looked at his surroundings again. It appeared that he was in someone's entry hall, there was a large door at the end of the hallway, not more than five meters to his right. Seeing nobody else, he returned to watching the scene at hand.

"Come on _sweetheart_, you _know_ this needs to be done." The demon said lewdly.

"One, I am not your fucking sweetheart, if you want a quick fuck you can go to those whores down the road, I'm sure they'll be glad to screw you. Two, nothing needs to be done. I don't want to be here, and thus I won't stay. Good bye." Tsukiko said scornfully.

"Pitiful isn't it Hiei? So naïve to what is to come. . .I would almost pity him if he hadn't tried to rape me." Said a voice from behind Hiei. It was Tsukiko, looking exactly how she did in Koenma's office with the exception of the look of absolute disgust on her face as she gazed at the demon. "These are my memories Hiei. He was my first husband, the first fool to make the mistake of not wanting a large dowry. My stepfather is quite shrewd when it comes to money. This took place on the night of our betrothal." She laughed sadly, face still contorted in a frown.

"So, we can't do anything other than watch?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Exactly." She said, nodding.

The scene in front of them resumed as the memory-Tsukiko turned on her heel and headed to the door. The demon, sill grinning lewdly, followed her and grabbed her ass as she walked. Memory-Tsukiko turned and slapped the demon with a force to rival even Keiko's slaps. She drew a pair of katanas she had hidden in the long sleeves of her kimono. Holding them expertly, she faced the demon with the handprint across his face.

"I see you still think that I'm some brainless child. For your information, I'm not. I am probably older than you by centuries, possibly millennia, so I suggest you stop pissing me off before you lose your life." Memory-Tsukiko said coldly.

"Like a little girl like you could do that." The demon said confidently.

Memory-Tsukiko sighed and readied her katanas. She charged the demon in front of her and quickly cut his chest open to the ribcage in a perfect "X" formation. Blood blossomed out of the wound and dripped onto the floor. The deep crimson substance splattered onto her face as her eyes shone with bloodlust. She laughed lightly, enjoying the to-be bloodbath, and charged again. This time she was blocked but that didn't keep her katanas from digging into flesh, separating it from the bone. She looked at the demon contemptuously as he bleed, barely standing upright, and breathing hard. A sweat had barely broken out across Memory-Tsukiko's forehead.

"You aren't giving up now are you?" She asked incredulously. "I still have to have my fun."

"F-f-fuck . . . y-y-you . . . b-b-bitch." The demon gasped out, attempting to hurt her emotionally. That just made her smile widen and her eyes glint.

"I think not. Now, I think I have better stuff to do than to listen to you throw pathetic insults at me." She said scornfully, spitting upon his face as she landed a roundhouse kick on his stomach. The force of the kick pushed him back almost three meters and he landed on his back, twitching. Grinning wildly as she walked over, she laughed at his twitching form shrinking away from her. She took one katana and slammed it through his groin as the other was being pressed against his jugular. "Goodbye, maybe I'll see you in hell." With that final statement, she flicked her wrist and the katana at his throat left a line that was creating quite a puddle around his body. Tsukiko grabbed a fistful of the demon's shirt and began wiping her katanas off, humming merrily to herself as she avoided stepping in the collecting pools of sticky crimson liquid as she went to find a servant to inform about the 'master's' death.

Hiei watched the scene with horror in his eyes that wasn't reflected in his expression. He had been under the impression that Tsukiko was an innocent girl, much like his own sister. He was surprised to find that she had probably more horror in her past than he did. "So, you killed him? That's how you got out of marriage?"

"Yes. Considering that I was new at the whole revenge thing, I had yet to learn to draw out the death of my enemy. I think that was one of my more merciful killings of my now ex-husbands. Let's go. The others are bound to be wondering what's going on." Tsukiko said, turning her back on the already fading room. His eyelids returned and he opened them. The other Tantei were staring at him.

"What?" He snapped at them, confused as to why they looked as though he had just grown another head.

"You . . . you . . . you were . . ." Yusuke tried to say, clutching his side from laughing.

"You were shuddering and twitching, that's what you were doing." Kurama said.

"My memories are not pleasant places to dwell. He saw something I doubt any of you, with possible exception of Kurama, would be able to stomach," came Tsukiko's voice from behind Koenma's desk. "Witnessing a bloodbath is never pleasant without proper emotion behind it. I am afraid none of you will be seeing what he saw as that would take too much explanation."

"Word to the incompetent, don't piss her off." Hiei's voice came as he gathered his wits. The form of the twitching demon still fresh in his mind as was the look of bloodlust in her blackish-purple eyes. He was _not_ going to be the next to piss her off.

"Why?" asked Yusuke.

"It would get too bloody." Tsukiko said calmly, answering Yusuke's question for Hiei.

"Bloody? How so?" Kurama asked.

"Let's just say that I'm rather good at working with various bladed weapons." She said, taking the hidden knife out and twirling it expertly. Lazily she threw it at Yusuke who didn't notice it until it was embedded in the wall next to his head. "And that's when I'm not trying to hit you. Shall we finish? Kurama, you and Yusuke both have two more questions left, Kuwabara and Hiei, you both have three left. Yes, those questions did count. I didn't specify what type of questions they had to be did I?" Tsukiko grinned slyly at the gaping Yusuke and puzzled Kurama.

"Who's your mother?" Kuwabara asked.

"Suzume Kurasawa. The granddaughter of the Shadow and Illusion gods of old. She is technically half demon, but the blood of the Shadow and Illusion gods lost its potency in the previous generation. She is half shadow demon and half shape shifter. She is the only one who has the right to boss me around. Others do, but that is only because I feel as though I am too old to care as to what they think." Tsukiko said wearily, the memory transfusion showing its toll on her mind. "Hiei, I believe that it is your turn."

"Hn, I'll save my questions for later." **_'When I actually need them onna.'_** he said.

"Fine, you do that. Yusuke, your turn." Tsukiko snapped, her wits finally regained in their entirety.

Yusuke grinned slyly, "You're a shape shifter so how different can you make yourself?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Tsukiko asked dryly, watching Yusuke nod vigorously. "Fine. Step away from the wall, middle of the room would be best, and close your eyes." Yusuke stared at her for a second and then, remembering the knife that had lodged itself in the wall, complied. He could tell someone was looking him over, as if he was a thoroughbred racehorse for sale, and walking in circles around him. A slight wind blew past him and then his own voice told him to open his eyes. When he did, he was face to face with himself. He only realized that he was not looking in a mirror when he got to the copy's blackish purple eyes. "Like what you see?" The copy asked.

"Umm . . . who are you and what did you do with Tsukiko?" Yusuke asked, making Kurama and Kuwabara laugh.

"Baka that is the onna. She transformed into you." Hiei said, pointing out why the other two were laughing.

"Umm . . . to what extent?" Yusuke asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I can change my gender if that's what you're asking. Not permanently though, I couldn't stay this way for too long, I like who I am normally. And by the way, you got one extra question. You will need to answer one of my questions later." Yusuke-Tsukiko said as a wind blew past the group once again and a normal looking Tsukiko was standing where the Yusuke copy had been only seconds before, laughing mildly at Yusuke's bewilderment. "It's your question, Kuwabara."

"Um . . . Can you change into animals?" he asked. Tsukiko nodded and the wind blew again, her figure distorting and going out of focus. When the tumult died down, there was a tiger kitten in place of Tsukiko. Kuwabara kneeled down to pet it but before his hand got near its head, it smacked him away, hissing. Kuwabara was left nursing four deep scratches on his hand.

"I don't think she likes being touched Kuwabara." said Kurama, laughing lightly at the boy's ignorance of Tsukiko's personality.

"No shit Sherlock," said Yusuke dryly, eyeing the cat suspiciously. The wind picked up again and Tsukiko was standing there, glaring at Kuwabara.

"I _loathe_ unwanted physical contact. I would suggest you don't try that again if you value your life," she said coldly. Kuwabara nodded meekly, as Kurama grinned, Yusuke laughed, and Hiei smirked.

"Not only that, but she doesn't have a probation and a threat of spirit prison hanging over her head to keep her from killing you." Kurama added, stating the obvious as Tsukiko's gaze turned to him. "Uh, my turn, right. Erm . . ." Kurama stalled, thinking of a question to ask. "Erm . . . erm . . . uhm . . ."

"If you're not going to ask me anything, than I suggest you just say so."

"Heh. Fine, um, when was the last time you were in the reikai?" Kurama asked, shrugging.

"Uh, probably about five hundred years ago. I don't know," she shrugged, "blame the munchkin." Hiei raised an eyebrow, Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, and Kurama grinned.

'**_What's a munchkin?_**' Hiei asked, confused.

Tsukiko grinned, '**_A very short person, typically looking like a large toddler. In other words, someone who looks remotely like my brother. The term comes from a movie that came out about ._**' Hiei smirked. '**_And, so you know, that does count as a question. I want to get this damned "game" over with as soon as possible._**'

'**_Hn._**'

"Kuwabara, it's your question now. You better hurry this up."

"Okay," he said tentatively, remembering his last experience getting her pissed off. "What fighting style do you use?"

"I'll answer that when I spar with all of you. You will see . . . eventually. Ask again, Hiei seems to not want to ask me things now."

"Ehh . . . have you ever stayed in the human world for over a year?"

She scowled at his question, "Naturally, I spend two years in one place then I move on to another place. I don't like to spend more time than necessary there though, humans bug me."

'**_You have two questions left, do you want to ask them now or wait for later?'_** Hiei heard her voice in his mind.

'**_As I said before onna, I'm saving my questions for later._**'

"That concludes our round of twenty questions. Now for me to ask Yusuke the question he owes me," an evil grin spread across her face as she turned to face the boy in question, "You must answer me truthfully Yusuke. What is Keiko to you? Is she a friend or is she more than that?"

Yusuke blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Tsukiko said, a grin still plastered across her face.

"I said, she's my girlfriend," Yusuke managed through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at Tsukiko's grinning face. Kuwabara started to guffaw at Yusuke's misery as the door was flung open by the small Reikai Prince. "Saved by the toddler, who would have thought," was heard coming from the blushing detective.

"Dad wants to talk to you now, he has the time apparently," said the oblivious prince to the still grinning violet haired youkai. She slid off from her position on the desk and stumbled over to the door. Her feet had fallen asleep during the questioning and her mind was still on Yusuke's reaction to her question.

"I'll let you people know what the decision is when I return. Ta." She sauntered out of the room, confident with her ability to manipulate her father. As the door closed, Yusuke was heard telling Kuwabara to stuff it and Kurama was heard snickering. (A/N: Is that likely? Does Kurama snicker at other's misfortunes? Would he snicker at Yusuke's?)

-

"It's been almost three hours since they left. When are they coming back," whined Kuwabara as he slunk lower in his chair.

"It's only been twenty minutes baka," growled Hiei who was massaging his temples. Kuwabara's whining had given all of them a headache of varying degrees.

"What did you call me shrimp," yelled Kuwabara, suddenly appearing in front of Hiei.

"You heard me baka, now quit your whining. It's not doing any of us any good."

"Will you both shut up? I've been standing here for the past minute and the four of you still have yet to realize it," came a new voice from the doorway. The arguing pair looked up and saw Tsukiko, her feelings hidden behind a mask.

"So, can you stay or are you being forced to go back to your home?" Kurama asked politely, seeing that nobody was going to say anything.

"He said that I . . ."

-

A/N: I know, I'm evil. Get over it. If the turnout isn't predictable then that's just sad. Please review, you know, click the little box down there in the corner.

Next time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed_:

We find out what King Enma decided would be his daughter's future. (that sounds pretty lame doesn't it?) And we watch the newcomer spar with the Tantei. What insane fun.

Tsukiko: yeah . . . fun. (sarcastic)

Me: Oh, be nice.

Tsukiko: Why should I?

Me: Because I control you.

Tsukiko: Hm, good point.

Both: Bye!


	4. Keeping Secrets From The World

Disclaimer. I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here. (Yes, I will put some cameos in this possibly. The disclaimer to the individual owners of said characters will be given credit at the beginning of the chapters.)

A/N: I've been living off of instant ramen for the past few weeks, so pardon the insanity. I've had the week off but I've been without internet, so I'll be getting this out as soon as possible. Okie, this chap is mostly about Yukina and her past. I'm making up a past for her so don't complain if it doesn't make sense. It was inspired by the fic My Brother, Hiei, and I by Kowareta Tsubasa, a lovely fic, I suggest you go read it. Anyways, mleh.

Just in case anyone is confused by my descriptions of the times, here are the ages from oldest to youngest:

-Tsukiko: 2,500 years

-Koenma: 2,400 years

-Youko/Kurama: 2,300 years/ 18 years

-Hiei: 85 years

-Yukina: 85 years

-Yusuke: 17 years

-Kuwabara: 17 years

Everyone get that:Sees people nodding: Good.

**Edited and updated: February 15, 2006**

Last time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed_:

"So, can you stay or are you being forced to go back to your home?" Kurama asked politely, seeing that nobody was going to say anything.

"He said that I . . ."

:OoOoOoOoO: (My new page breaks::-:)

Ch. 4

"He said that I can stay with you people as long as I write to my stepfather every two months, help the team, and live with Genkai for contacting purposes," she said, grinning at their anxiety of what her answer could have been. "You didn't really think that he'd make me go back to Makai if I didn't want to, did you?"

"Heh, maybe," was Yusuke's sheepish reply, as he was not keen on seeing if Tsukiko's wrath was as painful as Keiko's was.

"For Kami's sake, the man hasn't seen me in over one hundred years and you think he's going to deny me the one thing I ask for?"

"Well, Koenma seemed pretty nervous about asking him. I thought . . ."

"My brother's a worry wart. Has that ever occurred to you?"

"Uh, heh, yeah."

"Good, you do have a brain, albeit a small one, but a brain nonetheless," she waved her hand idly, "A portal, to Genkai's temple," she said simply in answer to the confused looks she was receiving.

"Why," Kuwabara asked.

"Hm, let's see. One, it'll be easier for me to find you from there, two, my apartment is quite small so I daresay that the temple will have more room, three, so I can receive news regarding my stepfather easier without attracting unnecessary attention due to a portal," she took a deep breath before continuing her rant, "and besides, Tokyo isn't really my thing and the hag would probably be quite surprised to see me after all this time." She grinned slyly before stepping through the portal.

:OoOoOoOoO:

"So I'm to expect someone I haven't seen in forty years," came the old master's incredulous response from the main room. This perked the young koorime's attention as she walked slowly from the kitchen with tea. Yukina figured that Genkai was talking to Koenma via the communicator and the young prince was telling her that someone was coming to visit or something. That would be pleasant, they hadn't any company in a very long time.

"Genkai-san, I have the tea. Do you want me to set it down on the table?" She asked tentatively, the old woman's temper was phenomenal and often awed the young Koorime. The master's temper was almost comparable to her brother's, only he was a bit more violence prone than the old woman.

"Yeah," Genkai replied absently before returning to listening to Koenma babble on about who was coming. Yukina thought she heard the name Tsukiko Kurasawa in the conversation somewhere and paled a bit. If this was the same Tsukiko that she knew two centuries ago, she was, to put it bluntly, screwed. Stepping out of the room hurriedly, she returned to the kitchen to prepare for guests.

After the passing of almost two minutes, a knock was heard at the door along with Yusuke's and Kuwabara's voices arguing about something petty yet again. Yukina shuffled quickly to the door, following Genkai, and saw the one person she never wanted to see again in the doorway. She hid her dismay and surprise and smiled innocently. "Hello, everybody. Come in, I made some tea," she said, still keeping the innocent façade up.

"Hello Yukina, my love," Kuwabara's obnoxiously loud voice called, Hiei's eye twitched and his hand flitted to his katana's hilt.

"Long time no see," Tsukiko said, breaking the tension between the two guys, **_'If you don't want them to know, I won't tell them as long as you promise to speak with me later tonight my dear, ex-hitokiri' _**

The shock was visible on Yukina's face. It had been fifty years since that incident, hadn't she forgotten, or at least forgiven? The woman was two and a half millennia old; that was far too old to hold too many grudges. Yukina had stopped her 'hobby' not long before her brother received his jagan eye. Was it just coincidence that brought Tsukiko here, or was it something deeper? A want for revenge maybe? Yukina was brought back to the temple from her pondering by Kurama's slight cough and gentle hands leading her back in through the doors where she disappeared into one of the halls, reappearing seconds later with a tray of tea things. Serving everyone who accepted the tea, or everyone but Tsukiko, she quietly made her way out of the room, leaving the guests to their own matters.

She wandered along the halls until she arrived at her room. It was small and white, but peaceful and it made her forget who she once was. She sat on the pile of folded bedding and leaned against the wall, taking in the sound of the soft rain hitting the roof and sides of the temple. Closing her eyes against the tears welling up, she was soon lost in a memory that she never wanted to see again.

:OoOoOoOoO:

"Kage-san, I have another mission for you," said a voice from under a dark brown cloak.

"What is it, Master?" the still young teal haired maiden replied. She was dressed in a black outfit, a man's shinobi outfit, and her hair was tied up and covered with an equally dark scarf that covered most of her face.

"The daughter of the Reikai king must die, she has caused too much trouble, fail me this mission and consider all help I offered to find your brother revoked, along with your life. Do you understand Kage-san? You. Must. Not. Fail. Me. Not on this."

"I understand Master, where can I find her?"

"The castle of the Kurasawa. Her name is Tsukiko and is the daughter of the wife of the Kurasawa leader. She will most likely be at the upcoming ball that the Leader is hosting. She will be well guarded, don't let down your guard for an instant and what ever you do, don't expose your identity. You are to be known as Maemi (Smile of truth) to everyone there. Do you understand Kage-san?"

The girl nodded, she understood perfectly. That was why she took this job, to learn more about the Forbidden Child, her brother, and the Makai itself. The island of the Koorimes was not very inviting to others out of the clan and those who did come were often turned away before they arrived. She rose from her kneeling position in front of her Master and bowed out the shoji doors. This would be one fucking long week, she hated parties. They always bugged her for some reason. Must be the sheer amount of people in one place.

"So, how'd it go Yukina-chan," asked a dark haired girl who was throwing daggers at a target on the wall of the training room.

"You know how he is, Hoshiko-san. He gave me an assignment, this time it's actually supposedly a challenge. King Enma's daughter is my target," said the shrugging, teal-haired girl.

"Ouch, she's got pretty good guards I've heard," Hoshiko winced.

"I know, I dunno what I'm going to do though, I have to finish this job, but . . ." Yukina trailed off lamely, her imagination getting the better of her. "Anyways, I've got to go to the ball at the Kurasawa Palace tomorrow, would you help me prepare?"

Hoshiko nodded curtly. "What's your alias this time Yukina-chan? A lady? A princess? What?"

"I'm not sure of my title, but I'm to be Maemi."

"Ah, Maemi-sama, a lovely name, but so . . . not you, y'know? Smile of truth, my ass," Hoshiko said wryly, causing Yukina to grin softly.

The next day was as dreary as the previous one when Yukina rose with the sun. She sighed wistfully and made her way to the training room. She didn't want to be too stiff today at the ball. It would be best if she was stretched out before she prepared herself. She unsheathed her katana and began to go through the motions. Almost two hours later, her best friend's noisy shuffling through the corridors interrupted her. "Yukina? Are you awake?" Hoshiko asked sleepily.

"Hai, Hoshiko. I'm awake." Was Yukina's calm reply.

"You need to start getting ready, the ball thing begins at sundown, I'll start your bath up," yawned Hoshiko.

"Thanks Hoshiko-san."

"No problem, just don't forget to come. I don't want to get yelled at 'cuz I left the tub filled."

Yukina laughed slightly, and sheathed her katana. She straightened her yukata, sat down cross-legged in the center of the room, and took a deep breath. She cleared her mind, mentally preparing herself for what she had to do later today. It wasn't going to be too difficult but it was an odd feeling, knowing that you're going to kill someone who hasn't done anything to you.

Almost thirty minutes later, the sound of footsteps padding up and down the hallway outside of the training room stirred her from her reverie. She stood and walked to the door. Hoshiko was pacing in front of the door, apparently waiting for someone, most likely Yukina.

"You quite done making me dizzy Hoshiko-san," asked Yukina sarcastically.

Hoshiko blushed and laughed, "Yeah, your bath's ready."

Yukina nodded and turned down the hallway, still deep in thought. Eventually she came upon the bathhouse and walked in. She stripped of her clothes and washed herself. She took a bucket of water and poured it over her head before entering the furo. It had been a long time since she had time just to relax like this so she savored the moment, never wanting to need to wait this long for a decent bath again. Eventually the water chilled too much even for the young koorime.

Yukina stood at the doorway to her room, looking in on her best friend who was fussing over a kimono. She cleared her throat and Hoshiko looked up, smiling. The young youkai rushed over to her and steered her inside, babbling about needing to get her ready. The shoji slid shut behind them and Yukina was given naga-jugan (traditional undergarments), three thicker, pale blue kimono and a final, deep blue, embroidered silk uchikake (most formal kimono, yes I did my research). Yukina slipped them on as Hoshiko unfolded an obi. After the kimono were on, Hoshiko tied the obi tightly and started fixing Yukina's hair.

Over an hour had passed before Yukina was finally allowed to leave her room, looking like a girls' day doll. She sighed, only an hour left until she was allowed to leave for the ball and her mission. She trudged about, searching for weapons that would easily be concealed in her kimono. She found her throwing stars, daggers, and dirk and concealed them in her obi. She turned to the window and saw the level of the sun, it was time to go.

:OoOoOoOoO:

It had been a long time since Yukina was at a formal party, they had barely changed though. The same shallow people, the same pretentious music, the same cheap food, everything was the same, only the souls in attendance were different. She sighed; it would be one fucking long night. Her carriage was greeted at the gates by the palace doormen. She was helped out of the black box by a young man, human possibly, and showed up the stairs to the obvious doorway. _Do they think that I'm simple or something? I'm not that naïve looking . . . am I?_

"How may I announce you, miss," an aged attendant asked.

"Maemi," she replied quickly, still confused at how she came across to people. She turned to a silver-haired kitsune who was swinging a silver brocade drawstring bag, "Excuse me sir, but do I look naïve to you?"

He stared at her in shock and then started to laugh, "You really want my answer?" She nodded, "A little, but they typically treat all women that come alone like a simpleton, hell they treat any woman like an idiot. Don't worry, Maemi, don't let them get to you." With a wink, he turned and walked off, silver tails swishing, and a black, drawstring bag swinging in his hand.

"Youko, you bastard! Get your ass back here! I'm going to kick your ass," a dark-haired, dark eyed, bat-winged youkai yelled. She, or quite possibly he, judging by the voice, was wearing a long, dark blue ball gown. Regardless of gender, the yôkai still looked gorgeous, just a bit flat chested.

"Kami, Kuronue. You're the one who lost the coin toss. You chose tails so you have to wear that. And I would suggest that you keep better track of your possessions," the kitsune said slyly, still swinging the purse lazily in one hand. He turned back around and started walking off.

_So that's the infamous Youko Kurama, huh? The rumors were not lying, he is handsome. Kami, Yukina, get a grip on yourself, you've got a mission to complete!_ She turned back to the old man at the door, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Yes, through this door, give this paper to the attendant, he will announce you properly," he sniffed disdainfully, as though he had seen too much of Youko's antics in his time at the palace. Yukina nodded and followed his directions.

_Right, guy at the door. Gotta remember that, the hell am I saying? He's only . . . kami-sama! I've never seen anything like this!_ She stepped out into the next room where there were guests in traditional Japanese and European dress milling absently about. The floors weren't the normal marble of the palace, but instead a thick glass that suspended the guests over a large pond. There were lights under the water, showing that there had to be some light demons in the palace's employ, but kami, Yukina had never seen anything like this. She instantly forgot about getting announced and disappeared into the crowd. The ceiling was a good fifty feet above the guests' heads and encrusted with jewels and precious stones of all sorts.

"'Mazing, isn't it," asked a feminine voice behind Yukina. She whipped around to find the owner and wound up face to face with a pair of disheartening deep purple eyes belonging to a lilac haired demoness. She was about as tall as Yukina and was wearing numerous layers of violet kimono. She had painted pale skin that contrasted with her painted, red lips.

"Ye-yes, it is quite amazing," Yukina gasped back, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the woman who could possibly be her quarry.

"What's your name, miss, I can't just call you 'Hey You' all night now can I," the demoness asked.

"Maemi, ma'am," Yukina lied through her teeth. She just hoped that this woman wasn't a mind reader.

"I don't feel like giving out my name, so just call me Yumi, 'kay?" The strange woman, now called Tsuki, tilted her head to the side, waiting for a response.

Yukina nodded, "Alright, Yumi-san," and grinned. Yumi nodded and grabbed Yukina's hand, pulling her off to the side of the room. She was pushed roughly into the smooth, marble wall and found Yumi hissing into her ear.

"I know why you're here. Trust me, it won't work. Leave this place before you cause a scene getting your ass royally kicked. Understand, Kage-san?" Yumi's voice was harsh and sent chills down Yukina's spine. Yukina nodded meekly, attempting to regain her composure to say something, anything.

"I understand. I do only what I am told by my master, it was not I who decided that you must die, it was my master. It is with him you have this quarrel. I will give you the information to find him as I cannot kill him myself, he holds too much over my head."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe you, an _assassin_? Why should I?"

"I'll tell you my true name, the name that nobody knows outside of my only friend. Not even my master knows my true name," she whispered desperately.

"That doesn't change the fact that you accepted the mission. You could have refused."

"And submit myself to endless torture and the loss of information that I need to find my only living relative? I think not. He sprung this upon me as I was preparing to leave the guild. I would have developed a new life had he not given me this assignment."

"Then you should have faked your own death, possibly by faking suicide, but that's rather harsh. They would probably search for the body," Tsukiko trailed off.

"My point exactly. I was trapped. Whether or not you wish to believe me, is your decision."

"I still don't exactly believe you, but as long as you don't make an attempt on my life, you shall live."

"I am sorry, but I must finish this job. If you wound me enough as to get me to stop, I will leave you alone and abandon all information that bastard has of my brother."

"Alright, but we mustn't fight in the main hall, there's a place in the courtyard for us to hold this battle, come, I'll show you. By the way, who is your brother?"

Yukina broke eye contact, sighing. "The Forbidden Child." She turned to Tsukiko, "Do you know anything about him, apart from the rumours? Even just his name would help beyond my wildest dreams." Tsukiko regarded her levelly before she grabbed Yukina's wrist and dragged her out through a pair of doors leading out to a spacious courtyard. She continued to drag her until they reached a clearing in the center of a rose-hedge maze. "Prepare yourself, you have five minutes."

Yukina took out her daggers and pushed her spirit energy into them, freezing them to the point where they were as cold as dry ice. She steeled herself against any attacks the other demoness would send against her. "I'm ready."

Tsukiko nodded and closed her eyes. In front of her, a large mass of blackish purple energy swirled lazily. She reached into it and drew symbols with her finger, like a child draws in the sand. It swirled faster and formed a double-edged sword in her hand. She gripped the still glowing sword tightly before stepping forward and staring stoically at Yukina, who held her daggers loosely in her hands, immune to the chill they were giving off.

Yukina lunged at Tsukiko, narrowly dodging the glowing sword's block and thrusting the dagger in her left hand towards Tsukiko's stomach. It barely grazed the silk covering the flesh but the cloth froze on contact, numbing the skin in that area. The two women sprang apart, Tsukiko from shock, Yukina in a dodge of the sword. With a growl Tsukiko lunged, her sword swinging in a graceful arc, landing with a squelch in Yukina's left arm. The woman gasped with pain and threw her dagger at Tsukiko's head. She easily dodged it and pulled her sword, now bloody with Yukina's life force, out and readied it for another swing.

Yukina took out her dirk and chilled that the same as she had her dagger that was now lying, useless, on the ground behind Tsukiko. She made another lunge and managed to create a gash on the other woman's stomach. The flesh, having been frozen on contact with the dirk, parted slightly but no blood seeped out. Yukina felt a sharp pain in her side and found the sword embedded in her flesh, just above her hip. She hissed in pain and pulled away, breathing heavily. She wasn't used to fights, in-and-out missions were more her style versus the full out brawl that she was engaged in at the moment. She pulled out her throwing stars and prepared to send them towards her enemy. At that moment, she heard a sudden . . .

:OoOoOoOoO:

"Yukina," a feminine voice called from the open shoji, stirring Yukina from her memory, "are you alright? You've been in here all night."

Yukina stirred from her spot on her folded bedding and looked up. Her eyes met a magenta pair that could only belong to one person. "Hai, Botan-chan. I'm alright, don't worry about me, I was just tired, that's all."

"You sure, 'cuz you were yelling like you were getting hurt or something," Botan sank to her knees next to the teal haired koorime and pushed Yukina's hair from her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream is all. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Yukina insisted.

"Alright, I'll trust you. But we need you to meet someone out in the living room. We were wondering where you went during dinner it's not like you to just disappear like that."

Yukina sighed and allowed the ferry girl to help her to her feet. She followed Botan out of the room and put on her innocent façade yet again. She pondered the name that Tsukiko had called over her shoulder as she left the scene of the duel. _'Hiei. That is the name of the Forbidden Child.'_

:OoOoOoOoO:

And I'm gonna end it here, just cuz I'm that mean. :Sticks tongue out:

Next time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed_:

Narrator: Will we see if Yukina ever admits to being more than the naïve young koorime she's been playing? Will Yukina and Tsukiko ever forgive each other? Will we ever find out even more about Yukina's past? Find out next time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed!_


	5. Midnight Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here. (Yes, I will put some cameos in this possibly. The disclaimer to the individual owners of said characters will be given credit at the beginning of the chapters.)

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (cough) Cerridwene (cough), for I now have a grand total of four reviews. Please let me know if you think that Tsukiko is a Mary-Sue. I need to know so I can change her personality for later chapters so she isn't one. Please forgive the shittiness of this chapter, it's mostly filler but it has some pretty important things in it. Also, forgive the lateness of it. I was without internet for a while, and I had horrible writers block. Gomen nasai minna. Blame my school for the homework that they give me. For some reason, I'm not allowed online if I have homework . . . Huh.

A/N: In other news, I created a new summary for this. The other one was just not quite explaining what was going on.

Last time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed:_

Yukina sighed and allowed the ferry girl to help her to her feet. She followed Botan out of the room and put on her innocent façade yet again.

:OoOoOoOoO:

I felt my sister's youki approaching the door, but something was wrong. It was laced with . . . fear? I wouldn't know, but I kept an eye on her when the door opened to reveal the baka ferry onna and my sister. The oaf stood and began preaching his eternal love for Yukina. She just stood there and blinked, a blank, innocent expression across her face but her eyes, why did they hold such fear, such pain? I had never seen this amount of emotion in my little sister's eyes before. Did the new onna have anything to do with it? I shrugged mentally and continued glaring at the oaf who, upon Yusuke smacking him, backed off.

"I know that you two met when the boys came here, but why don't we do introductions," the ferry onna said, grinning brightly. I shuddered at the thought of anyone being that happy all the time. _It must be tiring, being that gleeful at all hours of the day. She's either on some pretty strong drugs or is **way **too addicted to coffee._

"I believe we've been introduced before. We met some time ago," the new onna, (Tsukiko?), said, a smirk spreading across her face as she looked slyly at Yukina. What the hell was she doing? What did she know about Yukina that I didn't? Everyone looked at Yukina, except for me, as I was currently glaring at the new onna.

"Whoa! You really knew her before, Yukina," asked the detective, who looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing that.

My sister nodded, blushing slightly. "How did you two meet?" That was the fox, always asking the blatantly obvious questions that the two bakas never seemed to ask.

"At a ball over two hundred years ago . . ." She trailed off, I knew there was something that she would have added to that statement but, something held her back. She looked up at the new onna and nodded. What the hell? What was that about? Were they talking telepathically? The two of them left the room, Yukina politely excusing herself and the onna following about a few minutes later saying she 'needed to find the restroom,' or something like that.

"I don't trust her fox. Something about her says that she's hiding something from us," I muttered to my best, and only, friend.

He just smiled and murmured back. "Aren't we all hiding something from everyone? If we don't trust her, we would be inviting everyone to be distrusting of us." I glared at him. Damn kitsune logic.

:OoOoOoOoO:

Yukina looked up at the clear sky above her and heard soft footsteps coming towards her. She turned and saw Tsukiko standing about a meter away from her on the porch. "I'm ready to talk, if you want answers."

"Fine, talk," she grunted, sitting down beside Yukina and swinging her legs over the side, staring out at the trees.

"I quit the guild after you beat me, like I said I was going to. I also left everything behind, including my first friend, the name Kage, and any prestige I had received. I went about searching for my brother for the next hundred and ninety-five years. I was kidnapped by a human who wished for my tears to make himself rich by selling the gems they form.

"I was eventually freed by the Tantei who soon became my friends. I stayed here, with master Genkai, since then because it seemed to be a relief to them to see me safe. I'm not quite sure why I didn't fight to keep myself from being kidnapped, but I think I was just tired. Tired of searching in vain, tired of living, tired of the guilt that being a hitokiri brings.

"I apologize for taking the job in the first place, but I had to. I couldn't say no to the Master. By the way, what became of him?"

"I don't know what happened to him. I think he died but it wasn't at my hands. I had enough blood on them that I didn't need more, pointless, stains. I guess that's the reason I didn't kill you when we were fighting. I haven't needlessly killed in almost two and a half centuries. It's not unusual for most demons, but for me it was odd," Tsukiko shrugs, glaring at the moon hovering over the trees.

A cough is heard from behind the two and they whip around to find a shadowed figure with long hair about two meters away in the doorway. The figure steps forward and they see the gentle face of Kurama, emerald eyes laced with gold and confusion at the conversation he overheard. His eyebrows drew together and he hung his head to look at the girls sitting at his feet. He sits near them and opens his mouth, as though to ask something before shutting it quickly.

"Kurama-kun, please keep my secret from the others," Yukina whispered, her eyes pleading with Kurama. "Especially my brother," she breathed as she turned her head away from them. Kurama nods and makes a slight noise of affirmation.

"I will be going now. Botan wanted to know where you two were. She wants to take you two out with Keiko and Shiziru. I'm not sure what that consists of, but I believe that it may have something to do with getting to know you, Tsukiko." He turned back into the building and slid the shoji shut behind him.

"Well, as for your apology. I accept. Now can we go in and find out how the ferry girl plans to torture, I mean traumatize, I mean get to know me?" Tsukiko grinned widely as Yukina smiled sadly before pasting an innocent smile on her face.

:OoOoOoOoO:

The bubbly ferry girl paced up and down the room, ignoring the eyes following her. She was waiting for Yukina and Tsukiko to come back from wherever they went. Kurama went to find them but she wasn't too sure if he found them, the temple was huge. A noise from behind her made her jump and turn around, putting her face to face with Kurama who followed by Tsukiko and Yukina. Both had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Oh, good. You're both here! I was beginning to worry," the ferry girl gushed.

Tsukiko held up a hand to stop the girl's tirade. "There was no reason to worry, or does your trust in me lack that much Botan?"

"No, it's not that. I just thought that you two had gotten lost or something." She shrugs as she turns to Keiko and Shiziru. "Let's go!"

The two girls stood and followed Botan out of the room, leaving a confused Tsukiko and Yukina behind. The two eventually followed and found themselves being led down the massive stairs and to a car. Shiziru got into the driver's seat and took them all down into Tokyo. She stopped in front of a back-alley club filled with scantily clad women, large men, and numerous others in varying degrees of intoxication. They were lead into the club, all receiving odd looks, with the exception of Shiziru who seemed to be a regular. She led them to a small back room devoid of horny couples and seedy men.

"I figured we'd come out and have fun, get to know each other a bit. Ya know, the works," Shiziru called over the pounding music.

"Oh, brilliant idea," Tsukiko yelled dryly, "Getting my brain blasted out by ningen music is so my idea of 'fun.'"

"Chill, I'll go get some drinks."

"Yeah, I'm kinda thirsty. Thanks Shiziru," Botan yelled. The whole time Yukina was just sitting there, looking bewildered. Unsure as to how she should act. Should she be herself, or should she keep up her naïve façade? Three of the four girls stared at each other awkwardly as Botan grinned broadly, oblivious to the tension the others were feeling. "As Keiko doesn't fully know your story, and I believe that both Yukina and I are missing a few important pieces to it, could we hear it?"

"Uh, sure. I don't really want to yell it again, and I would have to get a little bit tipsy before doing so. I'll wait until the other one comes back," she replied simply, as if stating the obvious.

"I have a name ya know," an annoyed voice called from the entrance to the club. Tsukiko turned her gaze slowly to the speaker and found Shiziru standing with two bottles of some liquor, about five glasses, and a bottle of water.

Tsukiko looked at the other girls. "Do ya mind if I have the entire bottle 'cos, like I said, I'll need to get a little tipsy so I can tell you my story without inhibitions." The girls just stared at her before nodding dumbly. She opens the bottle and chugs half of it. She stares blankly at the bottle for a few moments before beginning her story, leaving none of it out with the exception of Yukina's past.

:OoOoOoOoO:

"Oh hell no," Yusuke shouted. I sighed; they went through this almost every day the tantei got together. Yusuke and Kuwabara would play videogames and, due to his sixth sense, Kuwabara would usually get a barely higher score than Yusuke.

"Baka." That was Hiei, probably my best _living_ friend in any of the three worlds. Do not get me wrong, I enjoy his company, but it is just not the same as being around my best friend. I still feel responsible for his death. We were closer than brothers, that's for certain. I still can't bring myself to tell anyone how close we were though. I will admit it only to myself; I can't trust anyone not to use it against me. Karasu already did.

"You're just a sore looser Urameshi." Kuwabara Kazuma was gloating, as he always did when he won. Not that it was very often, I must admit. Kazuma was easily the weakest out of all of us, the Reikai Tantei. Though he could easily be the strongest in a street brawl, how he got through battles with high-level youkai baffles me to this day. He typically acts before he thinks, especially when Yukina is involved. It amazes me how he fails to realize that Yukina is Hiei's twin sister. Hell, Yukina has already noticed.

I was jarred from my brooding by a crash, coming from the television the two humans were staring at and at which Hiei was glaring, like always. They were playing some racing game and Yusuke had just crashed into some other car, driving it off the edge of the pixilated road and into a tower of flames when it reached the computerized barrier.

It still amazes me how the tantei managed to gain my trust. Originally, it was just Yusuke. For some reason, against my better instincts, I trusted him as soon as I met him. He allowed me to keep the mirror for the three days until the full moon even though I hadn't told him why I wanted it. When I showed him why, he gave part of his life force to keep me from dying for my ningen mother's health and happiness. Not only that, but he trusted Hiei to save all of us in the castle of the Saint Beasts, even after their battle over the Ghostslayer and his kidnap of Keiko.

Kazuma just seems a little too dim not to be trusted. If he were against us, he would have slipped up a long time ago. I guess I trust him mostly because he is reliable when you are in trouble. When we had met, he and Yusuke were only on the beginning of a road to friendship but he still gave up some of his life force to save Yusuke after his battle with Suzaku.

I have known Hiei for a while longer than the other two. He mostly gained my trust because he did not want to be on the receiving end of my wrath. He was lax to trust me at first, but once I had gained his trust, I began to trust him and a friendship began from that. Although he can never be as close to my heart as Kuronue was, not that he really would want to be _that_ close with anyone, he was the closest thing I had to a best friend for the twenty-two years after Kuronue's death.

Kuronue and I were rather close friends of Tsukiko, until his death. I had abandoned all things, places and people that might remind me of him. It's odd, leaving a friend of centuries because your best friend dies. She was always one whom I trusted with almost any information as she always had too much information stored in her mind, that she would forget if it lacked enough personal importance. Yet for some reason, I cannot help but agree with Hiei, even though it's for an entirely different reason. She is hiding something bigger than Yukina's past; she is hiding something from me.

I was jolted from my brooding yet again, only this time by someone calling my name. It was Yusuke. "Kami, Kurama. Off in la-la land again?" He obviously had been calling my name for a while as Hiei was giving me an odd stare and Kazuma was raising an eyebrow at me. _Curious is a good look on him_. I shake my head to clear that thought.

"Gomen Yusuke. I was thinking about things . . .," I said, trailing off.

"Ah, like always?"

I grinned in response. **_'We need to talk, Kitsune.'_** I gave him an odd look. **_'The detective had been trying to get your attention for almost three minutes. You're usually more aware of your surroundings.'_** He had a point; I have instincts honed by _centuries_ of thieving and I had been so deep in thought that I forgot to pay attention. No wonder he was worried, or as worried as Hiei will admit to being.

'_**Fine, you want to talk, I'll talk.' **_

'_**You've been acting odd since we've met her. You knew her before.'**_

'**_Knew who?' _**I was avoiding the question, and he knew it. He just gave me a withering glare, stating the obvious. **_'Fine, fine. It's just that I haven't seen her since before . . . before . . . before _his_ death. We were friends before that final heist and I haven't spoken to her since. I guess I was afraid of the memories she would bring back.'_**

Hiei frowned at me, not like that was anything new.**_ 'Never admit to your fear kitsune, not even to me.'_** He paused before remembering something. **_'Am I thinking of the right "him?" Kuro--'_**

'**_Stop. You saw how I reacted with Karasu. I think you know what he was to me. If the wound was still that raw then, more than twenty years after his death. Think of how raw I was only days after his death. Still, his name spoken by another brings me sorrow that you cannot imagine. You have never been as close to another as I was with him. It would be worse, much worse, than someone killing Yukina after you tell her your relation to her.'_** I knew it was wrong for me to let it all out on Hiei, but I had been holding these emotions since Karasu had brought them out from the dark recess in which they were hiding. It had been too long since I had admitted my emotions to anyone, let alone myself.

I realize I am bitter about it. I admit that. It is one of the few things I will admit to anyone about Kuronue's death. Not many people know the details of his death but those who do are often my enemies. I believe the only person who is still alive and knew of my relationship with Kuronue, is Tsukiko. I had kept up a front to the world. No one, absolutely no one, knew that the infamous thief (and typical kitsune), Youko Kurama, had settled down with someone. They knew I had taken a partner-in-crime, but they did not know the behind-the-scenes relationship between us. (1)

:OoOoOoOoO: (Three bottles of vodka later)

She had polished off her third bottle and was beginning to feel the subtle effects of the liquor on her system. Keiko and Shiziru had long since been thoroughly intoxicated and Botan was heavily tipsy. Yukina was the only one still alert, but that was because she had been refusing alcohol. Noticing the lack of alertness in her companions, Tsukiko brought her story to an abrupt halt.

"I never thought that Keiko would disobey any law, even an incredibly lax one," Shiziru slurred through her two and a half bottles of rum.

"Let's go now. I doubt Keiko would want to be taken advantage of."

"Who will drive us back," asked the only sane one left.

Tsukiko shrugged. "I guess I will. I don't think Shiziru or Keiko are able to, and I'm not sure if you know how."

"But, you drank three bottles of vodka!" she said incredulously.

Tsukiko shrugged. "So? I'm four thousand years old; I've got one hell of an immunity to the effects of alcohol." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not to mention some other stuff." She winked playfully, causing Yukina to grimace as she helped the babbling Keiko out of her seat. Tsukiko did the same with Shiziru, only a little less gently, and flung her over her shoulder as she guided Botan out of the club and to the parking lot. With some difficulty, they got the three incapacitated ones into the back of the car and drove off towards the temple.

:OoOoOoOoO:

I finally had enough of dealing with the idiocy that permeated the room and the touchiness of the kitsune. I left without anyone noticing, oddly enough. Typically, Kurama would at least acknowledge my leave of the room, but he was too lost in thought. I walked out to the porch, the cool air brushing against my skin. My sister and the rest of the onna should have returned a long time ago. It was already nearing midnight. Didn't the detective's onna have school the next day? I did not care about that, but it worried me that my sister was out this late with a bunch of baka ningen (and an ex-ningen) and an onna that I did not trust.

I jumped up into my normal tree, watching the steps to the hag's temple. Almost ten minutes later, I heard voices coming from the base of the stairway. They were familiar, but singing some odd song. As they came closer, the stench of alcohol invaded my nose and I recognized the voices as the detective's onna's and the oaf's sister's. The new onna's voice was among them, but she was grumbling something about carrying a drunk up the stairs.

"Twenty-nine bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Twenty-eight bottles of beer on the wall!" The two voices singing hiccoughed simultaneously and dissolved into laughter. I rolled my eyes; the two could not even handle that much alcohol. The five came into my normal line of vision and I could see that the ferry onna was passed out on the new onna's back. The two ningen were singing and stumbling up the stairs, leaning on my sister for support.

I believe that she was the only one entirely sober. For some reason though, she was glowering slightly at the stairs in front of her. I have never seen her express such an emotion. She always is so innocent and kind to everyone, it only makes me reinforce my decision not to tell her, her relation to me. It is amazing that she holds such innocence after five centuries in Makai. Even if three of those were spent in the Land of the Koorime.

I realized that they would be reaching the temple soon and Yukina would be left with the oaf, as none of the others would try to stop his advances. I ran to the top of the stairs and sat on the porch before the main door. I made my features to look bored, and leaned against the wall. I watched the five reach the top of the stairs and noticed that the smell of alcohol was much stronger, even if the two singing ningen had shut up. My sister's scowl disappeared, replaced with the smile I know only too well.

"Hello Hiei-san," Yukina said innocently. I have to wonder, now that I've seen her glaring and how natural that seems on her face, if the personality I've seen her with is just a façade.

"Hn," I punched myself in my mind. I always seem to say the stupidest things. I could easily have said 'Hello Yukina' and be done with it, but I have to act like a stubborn ass, even to my sister.

"Musht you be such a thubborn assh, Hiei?" (2) Slurred the ferry onna, proving my point. I sighed mentally; they needn't know how much they point out my faults to myself when I already realize them.

'Yes, Yes I must' I responded in my head, when I really only said "Hn," yet again. The new onna simply rolled her eyes and the ferry onna muttered something I couldn't hear properly, even with my demonic ears.

:OoOoOoOoO:

The tantei that remained inside the temple looked up as the Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Tsukiko and the quickly sobering Shiziru entered the room. They mumbled an awkward, half-asleep greeting and watched the females stumble to their respective rooms.

Yusuke yawned as he stood. "'Night," he said, walking out the door. The others soon followed his example and left for the rooms in which they were staying.

The next morning, they awoke to find Tsukiko sitting in the centre of the living room, apparently oblivious to the world. Yusuke began sneaking up on her, preparing to tackle her. However, when he got within her reach, he felt her hand close around his neck. She cracked an eye before dropping Yusuke onto the floor beside her and standing up.

"Baka shônen," she muttered as she left the room.

"Well, isn't she the most friendly person in the mornings?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

"She hasn't always been like this; she's only spent the past fifty years meditating instead of sleeping. Before that, she slept like a normal person," Kurama answered.

"Yo," came a voice from behind them. Yusuke jumped and turned around as Kurama began to smile at the hanyou's reaction.

"Kami, Koenma. Will you stop doing that?" Yusuke asked and was ignored.

"What is our mission now?" Kurama asked.

"Well, first get everyone together. And make it fast! I need to tell you people this!"

"You know that Hiei isn't going to listen to you. You aren't his boss anymore."

"Yes, but Mukuro is allowing him to . . ."

"Oh, shit," said Tsukiko from the doorframe. "You're here about _that_ aren't you?"

:OoOoOoOoO:

Next time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed:_

Tsukiko and co all find out what Koenma found so urgent to tell them, not that Tsukiko didn't already know. Wait, where is Tsukiko anyways? Find out next time!

Tsukiko: What the fuck? I shouldn't be scared of my baby brother!

Yusuke: Literally, baby. (laughs)

Koenma: Shut up.

Me: You are all acting like children.

Tsukiko & Yusuke: So what Rose?

Kurama: (sweatdrop) While they are acting like children, please review. It makes the authoress happy and happy authoresses typically get chapters out faster than unhappy ones.

Me: (Looks smug)

1. Bonus Points to anyone who can guess what I'm talking about. (to self) gods, I hope they get it.

2. "Must you be such a stubborn ass, Hiei?" Remember, Botan's drunk. She can't talk right. Or think right for that matter.


	6. Apocalypse Now

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here.

A/N: I am going to raise the rating for this. Some stuff that is going to be in future chapters will not quite fit in with the guidelines for a T rating. Actually, most of the stuff in the future chapters will not fit with the guidelines. You will understand my reasoning next chapter. –shrugs- You know what, it's really kinda lame when your one-shot gets more reviews than your major story. Maybe it's just me, but does anyone see anything odd with that? Also, I'm switching the pairings . . . yet again. This is now officially Hiei/Botan.

Warnings: Swearing, mention of being an alcoholic (not Atsuko), drug/drug abuse mentions, shônen-ai references and . . . I think that's it.

**Cerridwene: **Thank you! I bet you can guess who is going to be paired with Kurama.  
–winks– (About your review on _Are We Friends?_: Thankie. I love hearing from you!)

Last time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed_:

"Oh, shit," said Tsukiko from the doorframe. "You're here about _that_ aren't you?"

* * *

Koenma nods. "I am, I know you don't like this idea, but you must help them, you are possibly one of the most powerful people who _will_ help them. Please, oneesan. Yusuke, get the others in here, now." Yusuke looks at him, bored, before nodding and sleepily swaggering off. Koenma sighs at his antics, massaging his temples, "This is going to be a long day." 

Tsukiko sighs and collapses on a couch. Kurama looks at her oddly before shrugging and sitting on a chair.

Tsukiko stares blankly at the ceiling and begins to speak, "I never thought I would actually have to do this. I always knew it would come, but I never expected it to be so soon." She sighs and Kurama raises an eyebrow, not knowing what she's talking about.

"You're hiding something . . . again."

"When am I not hiding something from someone?"

"Touché."

Yusuke enters the room, followed by a reluctant Hiei and a confused Kuwabara. "So, why are you here?"

"I have a mission for you." Koenma says, as if it is obvious, which it is.

"When do you _not_ have a mission for us?" Yusuke snorts, at the blatant-ness of the whole idea.

Koenma sighs. "It's not that simple Yusuke. This one has the possibility to end the world as we know it, should you fail."

"We're to prevent the Apocalypse?" Hiei asks from his seat by the window.

"Essentially, yes. However, there is more to it than that. We have to keep the balance between light and dark. Should either win, the world will be tossed into chaos. It is your duty to find the Key. The Key, whoever it is, is the only person who can keep the balance. I do not know the identity of the Key, so I cannot help you there . . ." Koenma explains to the group at large before Yusuke interrupts him.

"So you're sending us on a wild goose chase?"

"Not exactly, we know that the Key is of mixed blood. We aren't sure of what lineage the Key comes from, only that the Key is probably aware of his or her duty." Koenma clarifies, still leaving Kuwabara confused.

"So, this 'Key' person knows that they're the Key, but we don't know who they are? Right," asks Kuwabara, haltingly. He frowns at an invisible stain on the floor.

"Yes. It is your duty to find the Key and convince them to work with you to keep the world as it is. Now, onto the whole Apocalypse thing. It is known that the God of Light and the God Dark have been battling for eons and show no signs of stopping. The Fates, however, have a different idea. They want to end this battle as soon as possible, as it has gone on for too long.

"Even though they are long gone, their souls are still fighting on the Plane of the Gods. It is vital that we resolve this dispute-"

"Keh, calling it a dispute is like calling the ocean a puddle. The fight between the God of Light and the God of Dark is probably the deepest rivalry that there ever has been. The rest of the Pantheon banished them because of their incessant squabbling. They ended up blaming the other for being kicked out and that only made them hate the other more than they did before." Tsukiko interrupts, broadcasting a very true idea of the hatred between the two Gods into the minds of those who were new to the whole Gods of Light and Dark feud.

"Anyways, the Fates wish that the feud is ended as soon as possible and they are willing to risk the stability of the universe for their own sanity. They will silence the soul of one of the Gods. Which God they silence depends upon their divinations. Though the divination takes a few years, it is best that we try to settle this as soon as possible. They will not settle their feud . . ."

"They will, they're re-incarnated now. They actually need to pay attention to what happens on the living plane now. They can only be killed by another God, so whatever shit happens to the living plane, fucks up their lives too. They cannot just die and return to the Plane of the Gods, they need to live out their lives here in this bloody plane." Tsukiko grumbles, cutting her brother off.

"Right, anyways you lot are going to investigate any, and all, Apocalyptic happenings. Even outside of Japan."

"Wait, does that mean we get an excused vacation from school?" Yusuke asks, paying attention now that the information overload is done.

Koenma sighs, "Not what I said, but yes. Basically you do. I will send updates on any happenings or any new information that we get on the Key. If I find the Key . . ."

"If you find the Key? YOU? You're not the one doing the research, Ayame is." Botan interrupts, clutching her head and squinting. "Kami, did anyone get the license plate number of that semi? Or, was it a jet? Oww, my head," She moans, obviously hung over.

"Would everyone _stop_ interrupting me? Like I was saying, if _we_ find the Key, you will go out and collect him or her."

Tsukiko rolled off the couch. "Collect them! _Collect them? _ You sound like you're talking about coins, or stuffed animals, or some other frivolous thing that ningen collect." She sniffs, glowering at her brother.

"Ningen stuff animals? They're stupider than I thought." Hiei muttered from his window seat.

Kurama sighs, "No, they stuff bad replicas of the animals for the entertainment of ningen children."

"Hn."

"Are you _quite_ done interrupting me? It happens to be getting rather annoying." The toddler-god cleared his throat and continued. "Anyways, you four, with the help of my sister, will attempt to convince the God of Light and the God of Dark to stop fighting. I will have a few people try to get the Fates to back off and let their decision be delayed." He shrugs tiredly, as though he had been up all night practicing this speech and just decided to wing it when he got here.

"You lot will, once we establish a base with the Gods of Light and Dark, spread out to prevent any apocalyptic happenings. If one civilization falls, they all will crumble." He finishes dramatically. Kuwabara and Yusuke were gaping at him, Hiei and Tsukiko were gazing at him, bored for entirely different reasons, and Kurama was staring politely while trying to stifle a yawn. Botan was passed-out on the couch, a thin line of drool dribbling down her chin.

"Thank you for that oh-so-enlightening lecture," Tsukiko drawled, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Now, if nobody has any questions, I'll be leaving." She stood swiftly and exited the room.

* * *

I watched as Tsukiko swept from the room. This was so typical of her, she would get annoyed at the stupidity of her companions and then she would go off somewhere to spend her temper. Typically, she would train or, on occasion, she would drown her annoyance in drink. It would be impossible for her to do that here though. Human alcohol is not strong enough to thoroughly intoxicate her. 

Of course, there were a few types of drinks, but they were impossible to get in Japan. They had far too high of an alcohol content for legal sale. I sighed and shrugged off my thoughts. They were pointless.

"Kurama-kun, are you staying for lunch," asked a soft, feminine voice. I nodded absently and she went off into the kitchen to start on the previously mentioned meal.

Botan groaned from her spot on the couch. I sighed and pulled a seed from my hair, coaxing it to grow into its pale yellow flower as I walked to her. "Inhale." She did so and was relieved of her hangover almost instantly. She threw her arms around me and thanked me as I grew uncomfortable.

I gently pushed her away, as to not seem too rude, but Yôko was screaming _'Traitor' _at me.

_"Calm down, Yôko. I feel no attraction to her and you know it. You, of all people, should know that I have felt no attraction to anyone since his death. Not only that, but you know of the jaganshi's attraction to her. I would not cross his trust like that."_

_'True, but still . . . there's no saying that you can't develop an attraction. You and I both swore that we would never stray to another as long as we live. Honestly, I am amazed that we're still alive. Grief should have killed us long ago, that and the soul bond that would have torn our soul from our body. And anyways, you know as well as I do that trust is a fickle thing.' _

I have no idea when Yôko's mind and my own became separate entities. It used to be that we were a single entity that inhabited this body. I believe that the first time that we discovered that we were separate was when I first reverted to my original body. Yôko's body.

_"I know, Yôko. I know. But, you know, I'm actually rather surprised that Tsukiko wasn't surprised that we are still alive. She is probably hiding something from us. Like always. Sneaky wench."_

Yôko's deep laugh reverberated in my mind, obviously remembering how many secrets she hid from us. We only found out about, at most, an eighth of them.

_'You remember her little **problem** back then, don't you?'_

_"Which one?"_

_'The **grassy**_ _one.'_

_"I remember. Why do you ask?"_

I heard him sigh as though it was obvious. _'Where do you think she could have gone? She wasn't off the stuff long enough to be cured by the time we left. She probably went to find a den.'_

My eyes flew wide at that thought. How had _that_ problem slipped my mind? It was probably one of her only bad habits that she had when we met that hadn't been broken. It was her ultimate stress buster and I had forgotten about it.

_"Oh, shit."_

He laughed wryly. _'"Oh shit" does not even **begin** to cover it. You have to find her. Nobody else will know where she is. Take the jaganshi. He might be able to help you if she puts up a fight.'_

It had been nearly half an hour, possibly forty-five minutes, since she had left. She would probably loose control of her energy in about another fifteen or twenty minutes. Though that would make it easier to track her, she would be hard to get away from the den.

**_"Hiei."_**

**_"What?" _**He was in a snappish mood, as always.

**_"I need your help."_**

**_"Baka kitsune. Why do you need my help?"_**

_**"Because, I need to get Tsukiko away from a drug den before she looses control and flattens the city."**_

_**"Hn. Baka ningen deserve it. Why should I help you anyways?"**_

_**"Because, I can tell Yukina your relation to her. I also can tell people like **_

**_Yusuke about a certain attrac—"_**

_**"Fine. I'll look with my jagan. Just shut up."**_

**_"Arigatô Hiei." _**I closed the telepathic link between the two of us as Hiei left the room. I stood, massaging my temples, and found my way to the kitchen.

"Yukina-chan?"

"Hai," she responded, smiling brilliantly at me as she stirred a pot of something. It smelled like udon.

"As much as I would like to stay for udon, I believe that Hiei and I will need to leave so we can find someone. Gomen nasai."

Her smile fell a little but she waved me off. "I don't mind Kurama-kun. Nothing will go to waste. After all, Yusuke-kun and Kazuma-kun are eating lunch with us today." She giggled and returned to her cooking.

**_"Found her."_**

_**"Thank you Hiei. Meet me outside and we can leave."**_

_**"Hn."**_

I cut off the mind link and walked over to Koenma who, for some reason, decided to stay for lunch. Perhaps he was getting away from his paperwork waiting for him at reikai.

"Koenma, I think I know where your sister is," I whispered.

"Where?"

"Do you remember if she had a drug problem the last time you saw her?"

He thinks for a moment and then nods. "I do. Why?" He pales and gasps, "She's not . . . ?"

I nod. "I think she is. Hiei and I are going to get her before she flattens the city or something equally destructive. I don't know when we'll be back." I leave the room and met Hiei outside.

* * *

Kurama squinted against the bright sunlight as he searched for Hiei in the trees' canopies. The shorter yôkai dropped silently down next to him and fell into step with the akage. "She's at a small building outside of a nearby town." 

"How far?"

"Three or four kilometres." The akage nodded and took off sprinting as his companion did the same, easily keeping pace.

* * *

And we have plot! I know. It's shorter than some of the other chapters, but I couldn't find a good ending without giving away where Tsukiko is or what she's doing so I just stopped it there. 

Next time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed:_

_Rose will be posting under a new penname: Ai'iro-bara. Also, Tsukiko will be found and secrets will be revealed. _

Watch for it!


	7. Finders Keepers Part I

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here. Everyone who is not from the Yu Yu Hakusho Anime/Manga is mine (except Bowen). Tsukiko is the only character created solely for the purpose of this story.

**Cerridwene: **You find out who the Key is in the next chapter. I thought I was being obvious, but that might just be because I know who it is. –sweat drops- And I know I said I'd get it out by the end of August, but I'm sorry. –bows- I was lacking inspiration.

A/N: Major heads up here, I have no experience in these situations, I just type what comes to mind and post it. If anyone sees any inconsistencies or anything where the characters are acting/saying something that contradicts something, please tell me. This chapter is why this fic is rated "M" or something like that.

Warnings: DRUGS, swearing, shônen-ai references, the authoress not knowing what the FUCK she's talking about and, dare I say it? Humour. Dear gods, what am I going to do next?

Last time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed:_

"How far?"

"Three or four kilometres." The akage nodded and took off sprinting as his companion did the same, easily keeping pace.

* * *

The pair sprinted for a few minutes before Kurama caught on to Tsukiko's scent. They were just outside of a small suburb of Tokyo. Its narrow streets were filled with people ambling about in the pouring rain. Some were obviously under the influence of hallucinogens whereas others were just stoned. A few undisguised yôkai roamed the streets, only to be passed off by the human druggies as delusions upon sobering. 

_Plip. Plip. Plip._ Droplets of water began to fall, growing thicker and heavier as the seconds slipped by.

"We're here. Now we just need to find her." Kurama said lightly, pushing his damp bangs out of his eyes.

Hiei growled, scowling at the dark sky, "Baka kitsune. Do you have to state the obvious?"

Kurama smirked and rolled his eyes as he strolled down the trash-filled street. A few blocks later, a rush of power came flowing from a dilapidated warehouse that looked ready to fall apart.

"Typical. Absolutely typical. She lost control," grumbled Kurama as he slid through the open door of the building, ignoring the stench of unwashed bodies pervading the air and the thunderous roar of rain on the tin roof.

Inside the drug-den, there were mismatched couches strewn across the cement floor. Tables and hookah pipes were strewn between the druggie-infested couches. The tables were littered with various, brightly coloured pills, small pouches filled with powder, and syringes with some liquid in them.

The haze of marijuana and cigarette smoke blurred the vision of the two yôkai as they searched for the lilac-haired demi-goddess. The sea of colourfully dyed hair made it hard for the pair to find her most prominent feature.

A few moments later, they saw her sprawled on a couch with a dark haired girl in a trench coat next to her. The pair were talking or rather, the girl was talking and Tsukiko was pointedly ignoring her.

"Oh, hey look! New people," the girl looked confused and turned to Tsukiko, "are they really there, or am I hallucinating again?"

Tsukiko looked up and grinned maniacally, "Hello Kurama, Hiei."

"Oh! It's Bowen!" said the girl that neither recognised. Kurama glanced over his shoulder to see a young man with shaggy brown hair wearing a gas mask was walking over to them. The man shook his head and stopped next to Hiei.

"Honestly, Blodwyn," the man picked up a black bottle, "Did you think I wouldn't find you?" He chuckles and picks her up, turning to Hiei and Kurama. "Would you . . .?" He gestures lamely at Tsukiko as he tucks the bottle into the girl's pocket and picks her up.

Kurama nods and pulls Tsukiko onto his back. He follows Bowen out of the building and into the fresh, damp air, trying to ignore Tsukiko giggling in his ear. The brunette pulls the mask off. He sat the girl down on a convenient bench and sighed. He said something in English, to which the girl replied drunkenly, waving him off. He turned back to Kurama, "Sorry about her, she tends to wander off. Ugh, I'm just glad it's raining right now. I don't know how much energy it would take to get her outside unharmed if it was sunny."

Hiei snorted sceptically, "What nonsense are you spouting?"

"Well she's a vamp-" Bowen began, only to be interrupted by Blodwyn murmuring.

"Still looking for the Key? How sad. Why not just ask," she paused and smirked at the pair of yôkai, "the Keeper of the Keys?"

"The 'Keeper of the Keys'? Who is-" Kurama was cut off by a giggle from the woman on his back.

"Silly kitsune, forgotten so soon?" Kurama's eyes widened with realization.

"But! But, he's dead. How can I ask him without going into the afterlife?" He asked earnestly scowling in frustration.

"Stupid. Not all that is dead stays that way. You know of the pseudo-child, Inari's daughter (1). You know your own story. Think for a moment and try to keep from being an idiot."

"So, back to your pla-" he stopped talking abruptly, reacting to the dull pain that had appeared in his shoulder. He looked down at the offending joint and saw, "Why are you _gnawing_ on my _shoulder_?"

The other three looked and saw that it was very true. Tsukiko was gnawing on Kurama's shoulder with a bizarre expression in her eyes. Almost as though . . . "It tastes good."

"Alright, that answers one question, but it raises so many more." Bowen murmured dryly as Blodwyn snickered. Kurama sighed. It was going to be a long day. A _very_ long day.

* * *

"Thanks Shiziru-san," murmured Botan as the aforementioned woman handed her a glass of water and a couple of pills, which she took gratefully.

"They should help with the headache. Just stay away from brightly lit rooms and loud noises. So pretty much stay away from Yusuke and my baby brother and you'll be fine." Shiziru replied, giving her advice on lessening a hangover's wrath. She sat down on the couch next to Botan's chair and draped her arms over the back, sighing.

Keiko walked into the room, her face bright red and dazed. She had just been talking with Yusuke in the other room. The other two looked at her oddly, prompting her to speak. "H- h- he ju- ju- just asked i- if I wou- would . . ." she stammered as she collapsed in a chair, tears brimming over a broad smile.

"Keiko-chan, would tea help you speak clearly?" asked Yukina with a knowing expression on her face. The brunette nodded soundlessly and Yukina swept off to the kitchen to fix tea. The other two just stared at her as she gazed dreamily off into space.

Just a few moments later and the four women all were holding cups of tea in their hands. "Just spit it out already!" said Shiziru, growing impatient with the wait to know what Yusuke had done.

"You all know how Yusuke and I are in our senior year of high school and we're going to graduate in a month, right?" she began, getting murmurs of assents, nods, and a "Yeah, and we're shocked that he made it this far without dropping out."

"Well, he asked if, when I graduate from college, if I would be willing to- to- to-" She stopped, unsure if she was able to say it without going into shock.

"Willing to do what, Keiko-chan?" prompted Botan softly.

"To marry him. He said he even had been saving up his wages from my parent's shop, what didn't go into savings, to buy me a ring," she held her left hand out, beaming widely, "This ring, in fact."

Botan smiled gleefully at Keiko, "I'm so glad for you. I never would have guessed he would grow up so much since the time when I met him. Back when he was, you know, dead." Though she was smiling, it seemed hollow to her. She knew that she would never be proposed to.

_'Every male I know well, I'm not interested in. Kurama-san is like an older cousin, Kuwabara-kun is infatuated with Yukina (not to mention that I'm not too interested in him anyways), Koenma-sama is my boss and the closest thing I have to an elder brother, and Yusuke-kun is engaged to Keiko-chan. That leaves Hiei-san. I respect him, and I think he is quite handsome, but he's too cold. Too closed up to be more than a friend.' (2)_

_

* * *

_  
The motley group gingerly approached the south wing of a large stone building. "Is that it?" asked a now sober Blodwyn. Bowen had "banished" the drugs in both her and Tsukiko. He had tried to explain how this worked, but ended up not having a large enough Japanese vocabulary to describe it properly.

Kurama nodded as he stalked through the overgrown gardens. '_I guess they really did need my help.' _ He thought as he thanked the lacking gardener for the extra cover the vine covered terraces gave them. The five made their way to the south wing's entrance and slipped in.

They walked silently down the corridor until Tsukiko asked, "Why the hell are we being so quiet?" The others shrugged and relaxed a bit more. Or rather, everyone except Hiei relaxed a bit.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Screeched a loud, high voice from down the hall, running towards them. Soon the source of the voice slammed into Kurama. "Yôko-san! I thought I recognised your energy signature!" It was a dark haired girl, about fifteen or sixteen years old, with large, red dragonfly wings protruding from her back and her arms wrapped firmly around Kurama's waist.

"Whoa, Kimi-chan?" The girl looked up and realized that the man she had been hugging did not have the silver hair and ears of Yôko. She stepped away quickly and shuffled her feet, worrying the hem of her dress' sleeves.

"I'm sorry. I thought that-" She began apologetically before being cut off by a soft chuckle from Kurama. "What are you laughing at?"

"I hear that I'm not the only one who sought refuge after death." Kurama began, smiling at the confusion on Kimi's face giving way to comprehension.

"As nice as the whole reunion is, we've got company. Your type of company actually." Hiei said quietly. Sure enough, around the corner came a winged man who looked no older than seventeen.

* * *

Alright, I've been dead long enough so I'll end it here so you people can actually get something to read rather than waiting forever. Damn, it's been close to three months now. I'm really sorry you guys, my inspiration was completely sapped. I couldn't get the next section into words so I'll be working on part II soon-ish. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. 

1. This will be explained in the next chapter. The "pseudo-child" is one of my role-play characters who will be introduced in part II. All the other characters outside of the Yu Yu Hakusho cannons (except Tsukiko) are role-play characters.

2. I had to get Botan thinking of relationships. And, if you're thinking I'm weird for having Yusuke propose, then you're probably right. But they are supposed to be a few months from graduating from their senior year of high school. (A few months, tops)

Next time I end up doing this and not updating for this long. Yell at me. Please. If I'm gone for more than a month and a half, just e-mail me or leave a review telling me to get off my lazy ass and write. Chances are I probably just need the motivation.


	8. No, Really Find a boy and keep him

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person from any other show/comic/story that appears in here. Everyone who is not from the Yu Yu Hakusho Anime/Manga in this chapter is mine (except Bowen). Tsukiko is the only character created solely for the purpose of this story.

A/N: I realized while going through the C2's, that there are no KuramaKuronue C2's. I think I'm going to make one if I can find a name. Let me know via review or e-mail if you would be willing to help or if you have a name since I am absolute shit at figuring out names. The only one I can come up with now is "For the love of a Bat" or something along those lines.

Warnings: BL, a ton of dialogue, probable swearing (I really don't remember), and explanations. Have fun.

Last time on _First Impressions Can Be Changed:_

"As nice as the whole reunion is, we've got company. Your type of company actually." Hiei said quietly. Sure enough, around the corner came a winged man who looked no older than seventeen.

* * *

I heard voices from around the corner, two were familiar and the third was oddly comforting to hear. It sounded almost like _his_ voice, only softer and quieter. It was almost as though _he _was a girl. What a frightening thought. Anyways, I went around the corner, only to see twice the amount of people I expected. 

Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm walking and talking. Especially if I died twenty-odd years ago. Don't worry, it will all be explained in due time. Anyways, back on track. Out of the six people standing in the hallway, I knew only two immediately. Tsukiko-dono and Kimi-chan, the others were completely new faces. Or so I thought. There was a red haired man (though he looked rather feminine) accompanied by a short, dark haired man, and a tall man with light brown hair accompanied by a girl with dark hair and a long coat of leather.

The short man, I soon realized, was the Forbidden Child, Hiei Jaganshi. The one accompanying him looked up and I saw _his _face. The very visage that plagues my dreams and fantasies, though I'm sure that you did not need to hear that. The only differences were that his ears were now human and located to either side of his skull and that his eyes were no longer their beautiful, molten gold colour, but rather a deep shade of green. _His_ jaw dropped in shock just as I froze.

Tsukiko just looked between us and burst out laughing, breaking the tension. The girl in the leather coat joined in, as did Kimi. Soon the brunette man began chuckling too. _His_ jaw returned to its proper position and I moved towards the six of them. "Ku- Kuronue?" _He _asked. I nodded and he took a few steps forward before leaping on me and tackling me to the ground, grinning his ears off.

"It's good to see you too," I grinned back at _him_ and hugged _him_. "What's with the new look?" _He_ looked blankly at me before what I was asking registered.

Kurama rolled off Kuronue and kneeled next to him. He blushed and turned away. "I- I was afraid to pass on," he began softly, "I thought that if I passed on I would never get the chance to see you again as I knew you were alive, _somewhere_. The bond never took my soul during the five years after your supposed death. So I assumed that you were still alive," he paused and smiled at the floor, "apparently I assumed right."

"Of course you did." Kuronue murmured, sitting up to relieve the pressure on his wings. "So, what have you been up to prior to your parole?" Kurama turned back to Kuronue, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You knew about it?" he gasped

"How couldn't I? She's the brat's sister!" Kuronue shot back, grinning at his long-lost partner. "I just don't know the details of what happened prior to your parole."

"Since those two are so wrapped up in each other, would you three like something to drink while you're here?" Kimi asked politely, ignoring the friendly banter turning into sexual innuendo.

Hiei shrugged as Blodwyn and Bowen both agreed. Blodwyn more heartily than Bowen.

* * *

The four of them followed Kimi through winding corridors, eventually arriving at a kitchen. They sat down as she shuffled over to start making tea. 

"So, what's the deal with those two?" Blodwyn asked, voicing what the others would not.

Kimi opened her mouth to begin explaining but caught herself. "It's their business, but I'll let you know what they wouldn't mind you hearing. Twenty-two years ago when Kuronue, the one with the wings, was caught in a bamboo trap and killed. He sent a message to Tsukiko-sama telling her that he was going to find a body to inhabit in ningenkai and that he was going to remain there until he was able to return to his normal body. . . "

* * *

We both just stared at the floor in a rather awkward silence. What exactly does one say to one's lover whom one has not seen for twenty-two years? "C'mon," Kuronue pushed himself off the floor and extended his hand to me. "Let's find somewhere more comfortable to sit." 

We walked down the hallway and into a dimly lit room. Kuronue flicked a switch and the room was revealed to be a plain sitting room. "How –" I began but he cut me off, placing his fingertips on my lips in a too familiar gesture.

"I guess I should owe you an explanation for scaring the crap out of you. That, and you probably want to know how I got out of that trap." I nodded silently, too eager to hear his explanation to reply properly.

"I decided that I didn't want to die so I wrenched my soul from my body, much how you did apparently, and contacted Tsukiko that I was going to find a body to host my soul until I gathered enough strength to return to my original body. I ended up in London, where I ran into a woman. Only she just so happened to be about one or two months pregnant since I got stuck in her and lost consciousness for about eight or nine months.

"Next thing I know is that my "mother" is coddling me all the time and it drove me crazy. She was a single mother, apparently since there was no one else who lived in the house with us. About five years after I was reborn, I remember being taken to an orphanage and being told something about how my mother was never going to return and some shit like that. My guess is that she died leaving me with nowhere to go. Since I had no emotional ties, I left the orphanage to return to Makai and to Tsukiko. About this time, I heard rumours around the castle that you had died." Kuronue looked at me, grinning slightly.

"As much as I would like to say those rumours were just that, they were true. I was dead to all in Makai. I had been for about the previous year. The rumours were stemmed from the reports of one of the SDF hunters killing me. After that, I found myself in a similar predicament to you, only that my human mother never died. Eventually, I came to appreciate her so when I was able to take back my form, I couldn't do it. She had grown on me so I was stuck between going home and staying with her and making sure that she remained happy." I laughed softly. "The rumours of me going soft are probably truer than you would want to think."

He laughed at me, his grin was the exact same as I remembered. "Just outwardly. The rumours that I've heard almost match what I've always seen of you in private. You're becoming much less apathetic around others apparently." I blush lightly, grinning all the while. He pulled me into a tight hug, whispering, "I've missed you. I've missed you so much."

* * *

"So that's what happened, any other details are theirs to share." Kimi finished as she poured the tea. 

"What I don't get is how those two both came up with the same idea without ever having spoken about that theory," Blodwyn began. "I mean-"

Tsukiko cut her off, "Those two were intent on cheating death. They figured that if they could swindle a merchant or a noble out of their possessions, then they could cheat death. That method was probably was one of their theories. Who knows how many others they had."

"I believe that we're being talked about, as I kept sneezing," said Kuronue's voice from near the door, receiving a smirk and a nod from Kurama.

Everyone, except Hiei, turned and saw Kurama standing in the doorway with Kuronue's arm wound around his waist. "I would suggest that we return to Ningenkai as I only told Yukina and Koenma that we were leaving. Botan and Yusuke are probably frantic by now," Kurama paused. "At least, Botan probably is."

Hiei scoffed and muttered something that sounded like _'Figures, the baka onna.'_ then slid off the stool he was sitting on, moving towards the door.

Kurama smiled knowingly as Hiei stalked past them, glaring at the floor. As the others filed out the door, Kuronue asked a quick question. "What's up with the forbidden one?"

Kurama sighed and whispered back, "I believe that he has a slight infatuation with figuring out the thought patterns of a certain ferry girl. At least, that's what he claims. I think it goes deeper than just her thoughts though."

"So the forbidden one has a crush on a deity of death? That's priceless." Kuronue snickered as he walked after Kurama and the others. (1)

* * *

They bade good-bye to Kimi at the garden gates and Tsukiko created a portal for them to go back to the Ningenkai. Once back in Japan, they parted with Blodwyn and Bowen and went on their way back to the temple. Kuronue had explained that he could revert to his human body for short periods. He had also explained that he had augmented the body in his depression so that it looked like a wingless version of him, only in human clothes and with rounded ears. 

They arrived at the temple eventually and Kuronue ended up just staring at how the place seemed so holy, but yôkai could live there. The group began the hike up the stairs only to find that when they reached the top a flying pink and blue _thing_ tackled them

"Where were you three?" Botan looked over and saw Kuronue. "Who's he?" Kurama blushed lightly and mumbled something under his breath as he guided Kuronue inside, leaving the explanation to Tsukiko.

"So who was that?" Botan asked again, blinking confusedly at the two remaining.

"Kuronue. It appears that the fox's boy-toy didn't die after all." Hiei offered as he shrugged and followed the other two into the house. (2)

Botan stared after him for a moment as what he said sunk into her mind. "Kurama? Boy-toy? _WHAT_! Since when was Kurama -? Never mind, apparently longer than _I've_ known him." She sighed and began to laugh. "I bet a _lot_ of girls will be disappointed once they figure _this_ out."

* * *

Alright now. It's been two months since I've updated so I'll give you guys a treat. That was the new chapter. Sorry for its shortness, but I was rather starved for inspiration and it has a lot of explanations so please, if you skipped any monologues, please read them. Just a few notes about lines in this. 

1. My Kuronue has an odd sense of humour. What can I say? Anyways, this is MAJOR in how this is going to play out in regards to romance.

2. What? I couldn't help but have Hiei use the word "boy-toy" to describe someone. I was debating this one so much since I wasn't sure if I wanted Kuronue or Kurama to be uke.

Also, I would like to thank you four people who have this on your favourites. But this brings up a pet peeve of mine. If you're going to put this on your favourites, then at least review once. That's all I ask.

Since we are no longer able to respond to reviews in here, I'll start a Live Journal that I'll try to keep updates on the progress of chapters and the review responses. I'll also be posting some stuff about whatever other stories that I'm working on. www. livejournal. Com (backslash) aiiro(underscore)bara


End file.
